


Off The Beaten Path

by SadieandJack



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: There is a beaten path for Russell. She must go down to rise up again.
Relationships: Mary Russell/John Watson





	Off The Beaten Path

Watson dozed off beside me on the train. I sat reading a book sighing as we headed to Baskerville Hall to see Sir Henry. I set my book down looking at Watson then at the passing landscape outside. It had been an exhausting month of cases with Holmes and traveling from here to there. I hardly knew where I was half the time. When I returned I collapsed in Watson's arms. After a week in bed we were off again.

Holmes was already there waiting for us.

I laid my head against my husband's arm thinking. It felt like years since we had been married when it was just a few months. I was happy for the first time.

Closing my eyes, I drifted to happier times.

Watson woke as the train whistle went off outside. He saw it was dark out and we were stopping at a station to pick up more passengers. He yawned looking in my direction seeing I was asleep against his arm. He moved carefully pulling me against his chest. I snuggled into his warmth sleeping again.

We arrived at our destination before the sun came up. Holmes waited alert as ever standing on the platform. Watson took our bags watching me come off the train then we walked to Holmes.

"Your late." Holmes said

"Yes, the train made a stop." Watson said

"It's good to see you both. Sir John had a room prepared. Russell looks like she needs rest."

I sighed as I followed slowly. Once we got to Baskerville Hall we were shown to our room. I changed crawling into the bed as Watson changed. Nothing woke me as I slept.

Watson came down at eight for breakfast. Sir John shook Watson's hand as he entered the dining room seeing Holmes getting some coffee.

"It is good to see you my friend!" Sir John said

"It is good to see you as well. The hall looks the same." Watson said, as he looked around the room full of pictures of family of Sir John.

"No, except electricity. Everything is the same."

Watson nodded at Holmes before taking a seat across from him.

"Holmes said you brought your wife." Sir John said, as he cut into a sausage on his plate.

"Yes, she is sleeping. I have told her all about you. She is eager to meet you."

"Holmes said she is not like other women." Sir John said

"No, she is not."

Watson smiled at Holmes then looked at Sir John.

"She is bright, brave, and independent."

"Three traits of Holmes, here." Sir John said, before laughing.

"She is more like Holmes in personality." Watson said, laughing.

"You are forgetting stubborn." Holmes added

"Yes, that to." Watson said

"All women are at some point." Sir John said

"Russell is very stubborn." Holmes said "Here parents died in California and she came to Sussex to live with her aunt."

"That is how you met her?"

"Yes, by accident. She stepped on me as I was lying on the ground watching the birds. After that I began to teach her things about detection." Holmes said, as he put some toast in his mouth. "Over time I saw that she was a valuable associate."

"She took on Watson's role." Sir John said

"I would never replace Watson, but yes she was like Watson."

"I met her by accident at Holmes cottage. She was a mess, but I truly had never seen anything so…. beautiful." Watson said

After breakfast Watson came up the stairs opening the bedroom door seeing that I was still sleeping in bed. He smiled walking over kissing my head.

"Mary?"

I moved burrowing my head in the pillow. He leaned over again kissing my cheek.

"Mary?"

"Hmm?" I answered

"It's morning and time for breakfast."

"Mmm, I want to stay in bed."

"Sir John wants to meet you and you must eat." He said

I opened my eyes winching at the sun coming from the windows on the left. I turned seeing Watson. He smiled as I sat up hugging him.

"I love you." I said

"I love you." He said

I moved back touching his cheek with my hand.

"Get dressed and come down." He said, before getting up.

I bathed and dressed coming down looking at the paintings along wall in the hall.

"You must be Mrs. Watson!" An older man said, coming from a room on the left. I smiled stepping down on the last step taking his hand.

"Mary." I said

"Watson was right you are beautiful." He said

"Thank you." I said

"There is breakfast warming for you. I will have it brought out in the dining room."

'That is very kind of you." I said

"Not at all." He said, leading me along to the dining door in the back of the house. I sat down at the large table looking at the paintings. My breakfast was brought, and Sir John sat at the head of the table.

"Where is Holmes and Watson?" I asked

"They were in the sitting room."

"Oh." I said, drinking the hot cup of coffee. "This is a magnificent house."

"Thank you. I find it drafty and dusty, but it has become a home to me throughout the years."

"Holmes told me of the moor." I said "I find it fascinating."

"It is, but it is also dangerous."

I chewed on some egg looking at him.

Watson came in smiling at us as he sat down near me. I looked at him as he began to talk to Sir John. After eating, I wanted to go out and explore. Holmes and Watson led me along the moor. I loved the mysterious landscape.

We began the steep climb to the top of the black tor. Watson helped me a few times as Holmes helped with other places. We reached the top and the view was breathtaking. I looked all around then I sat down in the grass taking a breath looking down below.

"Russell, there are other things to see." Holmes said

"I want to sit and rest a moment." I said

Holmes gave me a look then he walked past me. I sighed as Watson held out his hand to me. I took it getting up receiving a kiss. I moved back keeping my hand in his. He led me to where Holmes was near the remains of a small dwelling.

"This is the hideout that I stayed in all those years ago." Holmes said

I peeked inside seeing plants had taken it over.

"Seeing these places makes the stories come alive." I said

"More to see." Holmes said, moving past.

We walked on to the other side which was steeper than the other side. I looked over at Holmes as he began the decent without a problem.

"This looks dangerous." I said

"Yes." Watson said "Here goes."

He began to climb down holding onto a rock here and there as he went down. He turned watching me begin. I carefully slid down then I grabbed the first rock trying not to tumble.

"Good." Watson said

I was encouraged since I did not fall the first few steps down the hill side. I went past the rock towards Watson. He reached out for me and I gratefully took his hand.

"Do you think you can make the next rock?" He asked

I looked down seeing the next rock was farther down the steep incline.

"I think so."

"I'll go first." He said

"Come along!" Holmes called, from below.

"Remind me to push him into water." I said

Watson chuckled going down. I watched him go till he touched the rock then turned to see me. I nodded letting go and start to come down. There were little pebbles that would roll when I stepped on them. At one point I stepped on one and tumbled down screaming as I rolled down the hill.

"Mary!" Watson yelled, as I went past him.

I hit a few rocks rolling quickly down the hill till finally I reached the bottom rolling onto my back lying still.

"Mary!" Watson yelled

Holmes climbed down running to where I lay.

"Russell!" He yelled, kneeling down. "Russell!"

I moved coughing.

"I….I am all right." I said

He checked me with broken bones as I moved trying to sit up. Holmes looked up seeing that Watson was coming down. Holmes sat me up against him.

"That was quite a tumble you took." Holmes said

"I know." I said

He cradled me against him as Watson reached us.

"Mary, are you all right?"

"I am fine." I said

He poked me touching every limb.

"We are very lucky." Watson said

"Shall we carry on another day?" Holmes asked

"No, I can manage." I said

"Mary, perhaps we should….."

"Help me up." I said

They both helped me watching me closely.

"I am fine. Let's continue." I said

I walked on ahead ignoring their looks.

"Stubborn." Holmes said

Watson nodded following Holmes. We walked on and my body throbbed more and more, but I did not let on to them. We arrived back at the hall and I went up to our room taking my coat off. I took my dress off seeing the bruises covering my chest down. I put my dress back on sitting on the bed.

Watson came in looking at me with concern. I silently let him take my dress off then I laid down on the bed. He looked at the bruising tickling me as his hand grazed over the dark spots.

"There doesn't seem to be anything broken, but I want you to stay in bed." He said

"I am not going to argue with you." I said

"Good." He said, helping me on with a nightgown then he put the blankets over me.

"I can be good, Doctor."

"You can also be naughty." He said, smiling.

He left me to rest. Later I woke coughing. With every cough the pain hit me like knives stabbing me everywhere. I got up slowly getting on my robe and slippers walking to the door. I opened it hearing voices below. A light in the sitting room made the foyer glow with light. I grabbed the banister coming down slowly coughing again. I moaned holding my middle coming down again. They were laughing telling stories. I went down the last step just wanting to collapse.

"Holmes, when you fell into that hole, I nearly died laughing." Watson said, laughing.

Holmes smiled moving a chess piece on the bored. Sir John laughed as he sat back in his chair watching them play.

I stood at the door seeing them oblivious to me entering the room. Holmes sat back in his chair looking over in my direction.

"Russell, there you are." He said, standing.

All three of them stood looking over at me. I slowly walked in.

"Mrs. Watson do sit in a chair. You are as white as a sheet." Sir John said, walking over to me.

"Thank you." I said, excepting his help to a nearby chair.

"Watson said you took a tumble. I am sorry." He said

"Yes, it was very frightening." I said, sitting carefully.

"Would you care for some tea, or some brandy?"

"Tea, please."

"I will go and get you some." He said, leaving.

I sat back holding my stomach with my hand. Watson walked over sitting next to me.

"Mary, you look unwell." He said

"I am quite well." I said

He took my hand as Holmes poured a small glass of brandy. I grimaced at it as he brought it over to us.

"Drink this." He said

"No."

"Drink it now!" He said

I sighed taking it gulping it down before coughing. The pain hit me, and I laid back closing my eyes. Sir John brought hot tea to me and I sipped it slowly. The men went back to their game as I quietly rested.

Sometime later I felt another coughing fit and I tried to fight it, but it took over. The men turned as I stood holding onto the chair. Watson stood walking over as I started to fall. He caught me as the other men stood concerned.

"Is she all right?" Sir John asked

"I need to check her." Watson said, walking out with me in his arms.

He set me down on the dining room table as the other men followed.

"Stay with her!" Watson said, before disappearing.

Holmes walked over touching my cheek and head.

"What could be wrong?" Sir John asked

"I don't know." Holmes asked

Watson came in with his black bag. He opened it working quickly. I moved my head slowly as he took out his stethoscope listening to my lungs.

"What is it?" Sir John asked

"It has to be her lungs." Watson said "I need to be sure."

"What can we do?" Holmes asked

"Boil water and bring it in here. I will need to operate here." Watson said

"Yes, of course." Sir john said, running off.

Watson looked at Holmes.

"Holmes, she might die."

Holmes walked over putting his hand on his friends' shoulder.

I was put under and Watson went to work. Holmes stood beside him watching every instrument. Watson was steady as he concentrated. He had Holmes wipe his head at the second hour.

"I have done all that I can." He said

"She will make it." Holmes said

Watson nodded before closing the hole.

He watched over me up in the bedroom waiting for me to wake. Holmes tried to get him to leave, but he chose to stay and watch over me.

Holmes finally had enough and forced him out to get something to eat downstairs. He walked over to the bed and sat down touching my chalky white cheek with his hand.

"Russell, you need to awake." Holmes said

He continued to touch my cheek sighing as I laid still. He sat back just looking at me.

My chest went up slowly then down not coming up again. Holmes noticed putting his head against my chest.

"Russell?" He said "Breathe!"

He shook me by the arms till I was literally bouncing up and down on the mattress.

"Breathe!" He shouted, using his fist to pound on chest. He did it again and again.

"You will not die!" He said

He pounded harder growing angry that I chose to give up.

"You are a coward!" He said

He stopped breathing in and out fast looking at me.

I took a slow raspy breath as he leaned over me touching my neck.

"Breathe, come on!" He said

I took another and he knelt down taking my hand in his kissing it as I opened my eyes a little looking at him. He came out of the bedroom seeing Watson come up.

"Holmes, what is the matter?"

"Go tend to Russell." Holmes said, walking down past him. Watson walked quickly in sitting on the bed touching my hand.

"Mary, are you all right?" He asked

I touched his hand weakly breathing slowly.

"Tell…Holmes….thank you." I said, whispering.

He looked at me curiously as I went to sleep. Holmes sat in the sitting room alone drinking a large glass of brandy looking at the fireplace.

"Holmes?" Watson called, walking in.

"Is she all right?" Holmes asked, sitting up in his chair.

"Yes, she is sleeping." Watson said, sitting across from him.

Holmes sat back in his chair rubbing his head before drinking from the glass.

"She wanted me to say thank you."

Holmes looked at me then he rubbed his face.

"I am still not recovered. She stopped breathing for a few moments and I did everything I could. When I heard her breathe it was like music to the ears." Holmes said

Watson looked at him silently.

"It is ridiculous to care about another." Holmes said, chuckling.

"Holmes, it is human to care for another."

"Yes, but it is not for me." He said

"Why not? You have been alone for so many years. You need someone by your side. Otherwise you hide and become uncaring." Watson said "You have Mary and I. We are your family. We care about you."

Holmes drank the rest of the brandy then got up putting the glass down on the table beside his chair then he looked at his friend.

"Yes, I am aware of your regard for me, Watson. Holmes said "You have been a constant comfort in my life and Russell to has become a wonderful addition. I will always regard you as such."

Watson nodded smiling a little.

"Now, I want to see Russell."

Watson stood and walked with Holmes up the stairs to the bedroom. As I slept, Holmes and Watson sat playing cards and smoking near the windows. They went to eat dinner with Sir John then Watson came up with a bowl of broth sitting on the bed feeding me.

He gave me some pain medicine sitting with me.

For a few days I just slept healing slowly. Holmes and Watson discussed our return to London. They gave me another week to recover. Finally, the day came that we were to leave. Holmes carried me to the train as Watson took care of the bags then he walked along to meet us at the compartment.

Holmes laid me in the private room bed beside his private room. I laid back as he took my coat and hat off. Watson came in looking around satisfied.

"This looks very cozy." He said

"Yes, I am going to have a smoke and lay down myself." Holmes said, leaving.

Watson took my shoes off my feet as I closed my eyes. He touched my head then moved around the room.

"Mary, I am going with Holmes to eat something." Watson said

I opened my eyes looking at him.

"I am to tired to move." I said

"I will get you something." He said, before kissing my head.

I closed my eyes again letting the rocking of the train put me to sleep. I smelled food later and heard someone clear their throat. I opened my eyes seeing a plate of food.

"I brought you some sandwiches, and coffee." He said

I sat up a little with his help and began to eat one sandwich. He poured the coffee and held it as he sat down on the bed waiting for me to want it. I reached for it drinking.

"I am looking forwards to going home." I said

"Yes, it will be nice to see Que." Watson said

I handed it back to him taking another sandwich.

"Mary, I want you to rest for a few weeks. You can't go out with Holmes on his cases." He said

"What if Holmes need's me?" I asked

"He will have to do without you."

I looked at him as he looked at me seriously.

We arrived in London and I was once again carried by Holmes then set down on the platform to greet Que. He walked over to us and hugged me. I hugged him happy to be home. He let me go shaking both Holmes and Watson's hands then led me away to the car.

Holmes was dropped at his brothers' home as we went to our home. Watson carried me up the front steps as Que opened the door for us at the top. I was set down inside and my coat was taken. I walked into the sitting room sitting down looking around the neat room. Que came in smiling at me.

"Would you care for something?"

"Some of your tea would be nice." I said

He nodded walking out. I sat back in the chair listening to the noises outside. Watson had gone to his office to catch up. Que brought some tea and some cake. I finished my tea then went to Watson's office. Opening the door, I saw that he was writing a letter at his desk. He looked at me a moment before writing again.

"You should be resting, Mary." He said "I may be awhile. Have Que carry you up stairs and into bed."

"I am not a china doll."

He looked at me.

"You are still healing, and I do not want you to strain yourself." He said

"Your treating me like a little girl. I am hardly a girl."

He gave me a confused look.

"No, you are not."

"I can decide things." I said

"Mary….I."

"Do not bother to say another word." I said, going to the door.

"What has brought this attitude on?" He asked

I looked at him angry and confused on what brought my behavior on. I walked out quickly stopping as I closed the door thinking then I walked away.

That night I laid in bed with the light off alone touching my chest thinking. The door opened quietly then closed. Watson carefully walked to the bathroom turning the light on after he closed the door. I looked at the light under the door. I slipped out of bed putting on my robe going out. I crept down the stairs seeing Que turning off the lights in the sitting room. He came out seeing me.

"Do you need anything, Miss. Mary?"

I sat on the steps sighing. He walked over standing.

"Are you all right?" He asked

"I don't know, Que."

He sat down beside me as I looked down. He moved looking up as Watson came out of the bedroom with his robe on looking down at us.

"Mary, what are you doing?"

I continued to look down as he came down. Que moved so Watson could take his place.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked, touching my back.

I leaned over putting my head in his lap. He looked up at Que then back at me.

"Goodnight." Que said

"Goodnight." Watson said

His hand went to my back again.

"Mary, I don't understand."

I moved to sit up looking at him.

"You are right about me. I do need to rest."

"I don't want to treat you as a china doll. I am sorry for what I said."

I nodded watching him stand helping me up. He pulled me against him kissing me. Then he picked me up carrying me to our room shutting the door.

I rested as Watson wanted to me then I was out once again with Holmes. I followed him into an alley as we followed a man going to the docks.

"Holmes?"

"Ssh." He said, watching the man walk down the street.

I sighed waiting. Holmes darted out and I had to run to catch up. My gut feeling was this was not going to end well for one of us. The docks were a particularly unsafe place to be at night. All the criminals came out to do there business and murderers were constantly looking for their next victim.

Holmes stopped at the corner of a bricked building looking out. He was off again and I had the difficult task of following in the darkness. The man went over to meet a man coming off one of the boats.

"Russell do stop breathing hard. We must be quiet." Holmes said

I glared at his back breathing quietly. He motioned me to stay where we were then he disappeared. I waited listening to the noises around me.

Suddenly, some grimy man grabbed me from behind then yanking me to face him. I felt sick just smelling him. He chewed on something in his mouth looking at me. His scraggly beard was greasy. His hair was long, and his clothes were dirty with grease stains.

"Look what we got here." He said

"Remove your hands, sir." I said

"Give us a kiss." He said

I pushed him away from me then ran out in the darkness. I hid in another alleyway. I could hear voices of the men much clearly. I peeked out spotting them talking then I stood still. Holmes was well hidden. The men parted company and walked away. I peeked out seeing the man we had been following walking across the street whistling a tune. I stepped further into the dark. As the man continued on his way I peeked out seeing Holmes making his way onto the boat.

"Holmes." I said

I decided to follow the other man to see where he would go. I walked quietly darting in dark spaces as he looked around from time to time. He went to this one building looking around then going in. I sighed looking at the building deciding to stay and watch. I stood across the street looking around. A man was walking along with a cane dressed in a tuxedo and top hat. He stopped near me lighting a cigarette.

"Good evening." He said

"Good evening." I said

"This is a dangerous place for a woman to be."

"I am waiting for someone."

"Ah." He said

I looked the other way hoping Holmes was all right. He dropped his cigarette and stepped on it then he looked around. I watched him get ready to leave as he looked across at the building then at me.

"Tell me where Mr. Holmes is." He said

"Pardon?"

"Come now. I know who you are. I know what he is after. I know because I have it in my possession. His search of that boat is just a diversion." He said

"Who are you?" I asked

He put his hand in his pocket taking out a black case. I felt a chill go through me as he took a syringe out.

"What is that?"

"What he is looking for." He said

I swallowed watching him look at me as he held the syringe up. He grabbed me by the arm roughly and I fought him. He stabbed my arm and I screamed out. I slid down to the ground holding my arm as he toss the syringe away looking at me.

"What was in that?" I cried

He knelt down looking at me.

"Tell Holmes that if he wants what I have he will give me the money I asked for."

I looked at him as he stood walking away.

Que watched me come home. I took my coat off handing it to him then I walked over to the stairs.

"Where is Doctor Watson?" I asked

"He is in the sitting room." Que said "He wanted to stay up till you came home."

I walked over to the closed door opening it seeing him sitting with a book by the fireplace in his robe and slippers. He smiled at me as he put his book down.

"How was the outing?"

"It was fine." I said

I touched my arm then I sat down near him.

"Are you all right?" He asked

I looked at him.

"I was attacked."

Watson put his book down sitting up looking at me worried.

"Attacked?"

The front door slammed shut and I stood as Watson did. Holmes opened the sitting room door glaring at me.

"Russell, I told you to stay until I came back!"

"I wanted to follow the other man!"

He slammed the sitting room door walking over to me.

"You did not need to do that!"

"Holmes, Mary was attacked." Watson said

Holmes looked at him then at me.

"What do you mean, attacked?"

"A man in a tuxedo. I don't know who he was. He stabbed me with a syringe. He said whatever you wanted he had it and your to pay him to get it."

"What was in the syringe?" Holmes asked

"I don't know!" I said

"Watson, I suggest you examine Russell. I will return." Holmes said, leaving.

"I am coming with you!" I said

"No, stay here!" Holmes said

"Holmes!"

He turned giving me a look then he left.

Watson took some blood from me then he sent me to bed. I could not sleep thinking about what was surging in my veins. I came down early as Que was preparing breakfast. He watched me come in sitting at the small table in the corner. He gave me some coffee then began to cook. I looked into the cup watching the black liquid inside.

My arm began to throb, and I rubbed it. Que looked over at me. A moment later a pain in my head started. I stood grabbing my head crying out as it got worse. Que stopped what he was doing tried to help me. I fell against him feeling him lower me to the floor where I convulsed in pain.

"Miss. Mary!"

I felt the pain fade away and I breathed in and out with my eyes closed against Que.

"I will get Doctor Watson!"

"No! He mustn't know about this." I said

"You need help!" He said

"No, do not tell him." I said

He sighed helping me up to sit in the chair. I nodded to him I was all right. He went back to making breakfast as I stood going to the sitting room lying on the sofa by the door.

Watson came down half an hour later looking for me. He saw Que coming out with a tray.

"Que, where is Mary?"

"I do not know. I saw her earlier." Que said, before going into the dining room on the left. Watson walked around coming to the sitting room seeing I was sleeping. He got a blanket covering me then he went to eat breakfast.

Que came to collect the breakfast plates later as Watson stood from the table.

"That was wonderful, Que." Watson said

"Thank you." Que said

"Que is something wrong?" Watson asked

Que sighed as he stood still.

"I was ordered not to say anything." He said

"Who ordered you?"

"Miss. Mary." Que said

"What is it?" Watson asked

"I think something is wrong with her." He said

"Health wise?"

"Yes."

Watson looked at him then he went out to the sitting room looking at me. I moved feeling his hand come to my head.

I stilled as he touched my cheek then my neck.

"Why are you touching me, Doctor?" I asked, not opening my eyes.

"I think something is wrong with you." He said

"I am fine." I said

"Mary, this is serious." He said

I opened my eyes looking at him.

"I need to study your blood."

He went to his office shutting the door. I laid on the sofa again worrying. He eventually appeared as I picked weeds in the back garden. He came out watching me work.

I stood taking my dirty gloves off looking at him. He came closer touching my cheeks with his hands.

"Mary, I want you to know I will do everything I can to help you."

"What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know. There is something strange in your blood that I have never seen before."

He let me go pacing.

"With all the improvements to medical science we still have not found out everything."

"Calm yourself." I said

He stopped looking at me taking a breath.

"I know that you and Holmes will find the antidote to this thing inside me. In the meantime, we need to wait."

"Mary, I can't just wait. Whatever is inside you could turn into cancer, or worse."

I reached over taking his hands in mine.

"It will be all right." I said

He searched my eyes still worried. I kissed his cheek then I went back to gardening. He felt tears go down his eyes watching me feeling powerless.

Later my head was throbbing and I had to stop weeding. I sat in a chair in the garden holding my head. It was a piercing pain. I cried out falling to the ground praying it was over. It stopped, but not before I threw up. I stood with the help of the chair looking back at the house. Stumbling, I walked to the back steps then collapsed onto them.

Que ran out seeing me coming down he pulled me against him moving my hair from my face.

"Miss. Mary!" He said

I started to cry hiding my face in his chest. He held me against him putting his head against the top of mine.

"You don't need to be brave. I know your scared." He said

I pulled away wiping my cheeks getting back control. Que helped me stand.

"I'm all right." I said

He nodded watching me go up the stairs. As I walked out into the foyer Holmes came in looking at me as he took his coat off handing it to Que.

"Have you been crying?" He asked, coming over to me.

"Of course not." I said "Any news?"

"Yes, and no."

"Did you give the man money?"

"I did not. He has the antidote for you. I will give him the money tonight because he has something I need."

Watson came out of his office seeing us.

"Holmes, what brings you here?"

"I came to see how Russell was doing." He said, looking me over.

"I am doing well." I said, lying.

"I see that."

"Come have some tea." Watson said

They both went into the sitting room as Que went to get the tea. I stood still.

"Mary, are you coming in?" Watson asked

I looked in at them then walked inside sitting in a chair near the windows.

"Why are you sitting over there?" Holmes asked

"I always sit over here." I said

"No, you do not." Holmes said

I ignored him looking out the windows. My hands started to shake as they talked drinking tea. I stood hiding my hands as I walked out to the foyer.

"Mary, where are you going?" Watson asked

"I….am going…." I said

They watched me fall to the ground with a thud. Both men ran over to me kneeling down.

"Her pulse is racing!" Watson said

"I need to get that antidote!" Holmes said, running to the door leaving.

Watson picked me up as Que ran out of the kitchen.

"Que, bring up a basin, a cloth, and a pitcher of water!"

"Yes, sir."

He carried me up the stairs lying my body on the bed. I shook all over moving around as he tried to calm me.

Que brought the items he requested. Watson poured the water in the basin and wet the rag. I moved making it difficult for him to place the wet cloth on my head. At one point I leaned over the side throwing up black liquid.

Watson looked out the window hoping that Holmes was having success. I slept on my back looking gray. He turned walking over sitting on the bed touching my limp hand at my side.

"Mary, do not leave me." He said

The hours went by. Holmes still hadn't come back. Watson sat in a chair next to the bed watching me. I moved my head slowly. He sat up waiting. I made a choking sound as black liquid came out of my mouth. Watson quickly moved me to my side then he wiped my mouth. More came out and he wiped it. I went back to sleep leaving him to clean up. He went down the stairs seeing Que come from the kitchen looking exhausted.

"Que, would you make some coffee?"

"Yes, Sir." Que said "How is she?"

"The same." Watson said

He went back up joining me. I woke as the sun was rising. Watson dozed in the chair. I moved my hand over to his knee. He moved waking seeing my hand then he looked at me.

"Mary?" He said, moving to sit on the bed holding my hand.

I tried to form words, but nothing was coming out.

"What Mary?"

I tried again as he moved closer.

"Where…..Holmes?" I asked

"I don't know." Watson said

I swallowed as he sighed touching my head and cheek. I slept again as he sat in the chair praying.

"Mmmm." I moaned, moving my head.

Watson moved sitting on the bed wiping my head with the cloth. My hands moved to my chest.

"Mary?"

"Mmmm." I moaned, rubbing my chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked

Arching my back, I sat up throwing up all over the bed. The black liquid spurted out of my mouth. Watson tried to help. I doubled over as blood started to come out.

"Mary!" Watson cried, as I continued.

I stopped falling back going limp.

"Que!" Watson shouted.

Que came up opening the door looking at the bed in horror. The was black vomit and blood on the blankets. Watson picked me up in his arms.

"I need to move her to my patient room. Bring a clean night gown for her." Watson said

Que quickly got the nightgown following Watson to the patient room beside his office. I was laid down after they cleaned me up. Watson wiped his head after feeling helpless.

Holmes came back after a few more hours seeing Watson come out of his office.

"Holmes, where have you been? Mary, is dying!"

"I got the antidote!" Holmes said

"Give it to me!" Watson snapped.

Holmes took a black case from his coat pocket handing it to his friend. Watson ran into the patient room opening the box seeing a syringe. He inserted it into my arm watching me. The clear liquid went into the vein. He pulled the syringe out watching me. Holmes came in seeing how deathly ill I looked. He walked further into the room sitting on the bed touching my cold hand.

"Russell, stop this! Get up!"

Watson looked at Holmes then at me.

"You are not a quitter! Do not start now!" Holmes said

"Holmes." Watson said

"Do you hear me!" Holmes asked

Watson touched his friends' shoulder to stop.

"I regret the day I met you! If you do not get out of this bed, we are no longer partners!"

I moved my head coughing. Watson knelt down on the bed by Holmes.

"You stupid girl!" Holmes said "Wake up!"

I moved again swallowing. My eyes slowly opened, and I saw them.

"Mary, can you say something?" Watson asked

"W…water." I said

Watson got a glass beside the bed lifting my head so I could drink. I was laid back as I breathed swallowing.

"Holmes?" I said

"Yes?"

"I hate you." I said, before closing my eyes.

Holmes smiled looking at Watson who moved closer touching my hair kissing my forehead.

A month later I looked at the mail in the foyer. I had recovered completely although it was a slow recovery. Watson came in taking his coat and hat off seeing me. He walked over putting his arms around my waist kissing my neck.

"What is in the mail?"

"Bills, and a letter for me." I said

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Good." I said, closing my eyes as I laid my head back against his chest.

"I have to see a patient." He said

I nodded looking back down at the mail I held. He turned me around kissing me slowly. I smiled as he moved back touching my cheek with his hand.

"I love you." He said

"I know."

"Is that all I get?" He asked, smiling.

"You're a very lucky man."

He chuckled letting me go. He stopped at his office door looking over at me.

"I love you." I said

"I know."


End file.
